When I Need You The Most
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Naruto and his team just gotten back from a mission when they come across with two suspicious teens. YAOI WARNING! IN LATER CHAPS OF COURSE LOL. R&R! NarutoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**When I Need You The Most.**

**Author: Just another story I had in mind lol. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: language, violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Wish I had...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Intruders! What are they here for?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_( ROCKS starts playing)_

_COME ON!_

_Owareru youni isoi de iru_  
_Kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa_  
_Hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi wa_  
_Ima mo tooku ni aru_  
_Ushinatte yuku motome nagara_  
_Ubawa rete yuku atae nagara_  
_Dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku_  
_Ore tachi no ima ga_

_Omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane_  
_Ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase_

_Tatakau koto mo aishi au koto mo_  
_Haruka hikari no ON THE WAY_  
_Ura kitte kita shin ji nagara_  
_Kitsuke te kita inori nagara_  
_Dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku_  
_Ore tachi no ima wo_  
_Itami hodoki kokoro hodoki kage o hodoki_  
_Iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite_  
_Kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo_  
_Owari wa shinai ON THE WAY_

_Omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane_  
_Ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase_

_I wanna ROCKS_  
_Mune ni ROCKS_

(_Music ends)_

"Kakashi-senseiii~!"

"..."

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei, why did you had to pair me up with that creep?!" yelled Naruto, pointing a finger at Sai who waved at him, innocently with a tiny smile. "Geh! Don't act all innocent you bastard! And don't smile you creep!"

Both Kakashi and Sakura sighed tiredly. They were nearing the front gates of Konoha and now Naruto starts whining about anything stupid, like seriously, they just got back from a S-rank mission, give them a break!

"Now, now Naruto. No need to start a fight, especially with one of your teammates." said Kakashi, not in the mood to deal with this pathetic fight.

"But Kakashi-sensei-"

"Naruto!" warned Sakura, glaring at Naruto. "Besides, he's our teammate so yes, you will get paired up with him in any kind of mission so stop with your whininess!"

"Hmpf! Just because I used to be paired up with...Sasuke.." Naruto looked away for a moment, fist clenched then he turn back around. "-doesn't mean that I have to be paired up with that creep! He even talks about my-OWW!"

"We know what you're referring so don't say it, baka!" yelled Sakura, cracking her knuckles warningly. Naruto rubbed his sore head, pouting a bit.

" Neh...you don't have to be so violent Sakura-chan..." Sakura sighed, Kakashi only stared at them boredly, turning a page of his Icha Icha Tactics book.

"I got one question to ask." said Sai. Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him, Kakashi kept reading his book but was on all ears either way. "Yo-"

"I don't wanna hear it nor answer it!"

"-either way I'm going to ask it, Naru-kun."

"Don't call me Naru-kun!"

"-as for my question. Naru-kun" Naruto was ready to beat the crap out of Sai. "You know very well that Sasuke won't come back. Ok, I might not know him like you do, but its the truth-"

"I keep tellin ya that I'll bring him back! I will!" yelled Naruto, clenching both fists.

"So? What do you think will happen to him if you really brought him back? Do you think everyone will forget what he had done?" Asked Sai, urging the conversation to continue.

"I know what he did was wrong, even beyond that! But-"

"But what? You know very well that if he's brought back, he'll have to face his fate with the elders."

"B-But! Yeah, I know but still-"

"Naruto, he's right.." said Sakura softly. Naruto glanced at Sakura then back at Sai, opening and closing his mouth.

"That's true. The elders have more power than the Hokage herself. Lady Tsunade can't have a say to Sasuke's fate." added Kakashi. Naruto growled.

"We want to defend Sasuke, Naruto. But we can't decide his fate-"

"Wrong! Have you all forgotten that I still need to be Hokage to decide his fate?!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning in determination. Kakashi shook his head while Sakura had a 'You're-deaf-bro' type of look. Sai was...just Sai.

"Um...Naruto...the elders still have power over the Hokage title so-"

"So? That won't stop me from reaching my goal to save Sasuke!" Naruto punched the air and gave them a thumb up, grinning. "Me, Uzumaki Naruto, will become Hokage! You can count on that!"

"Yes yes, save your words." said Kakashi, already walking toward the gates with both Sakura and Sai following him but they had smiles on their faces but Naruto couldn't see them since they had their backs on him.

"O-Oi! Wait for me!" Naruto catched up with them. "Geez, no need to express your disagreements.."

"Haha, we were not disagreeing, baka." laughed Sakura. Naruto looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"I'm surprised. You laughed. " Sakura glared at him, making Naruto shut up.

Before they set foot into the Leaf village, Naruto was tackled down.

"EEEIIIYAH!" screamed Naruto as he fell down.

"Whoops! Gomen but you were in the way, baka." said a voice on top of Naruto. Naruto opened his ocean blue eyes and stared at what looked like a 16 year old teen with bright red hair, kinda pinkish-purple eyes, and a paw tattoo on both cheeks. Naruto blinked stupidly at the teen above him.

"Daisuke, it's very rude to run into people." said another voice in which in Naruto's ears sounded similar to Sasuke's deep voice. _'Sasuke?'_

"But its his fault for getting in my way. Besides, its rude to just stand there and look stupid.." the red haired boy got off of Naruto, dusting himself while another teen stood right beside the red head. Naruto sat up and noticed the other has black silky hair, bangs framing the face perfectly and also the back hair was in a duck's butt hairstyle, like Sasuke's. Even those long eyelashes seem to cascade over the cheek bones whenever the other blinks. The face looks identical to Sasuke's, no matter how much you look to see if there was any difference but there wasn't any. Its like Sasuke's face was cut off and placed on this boy's face. _'Sasuke...' _

"Please accept my apology for my teammate's childishness. He seems clumsy from that run an hour ago." spoke the raven haired boy. He seems the same age as Naruto if you really compare him with Sasuke.

"Run?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. We were just about to walk in until three squirts chased me around the village! I got lost like how many times, Sasuki?"

The raven haired boy now named Sasuki responded with a blank expression. "Last time you ran past me was 30 laps, 30 times with one hour and 42 minutes."

"There ya have it! Woof!" grinned Daisuke, leaning agaisnt his teammate, Sasuki.

"Wait...so you two are intruders?" asked Sai, Sakura was fixing her gloves, ready to fight while Kakashi was...ugh, still reading his damn book!

"What? Us intruding?" asked Daisuke confused.

"Well you two don't seem to be around here." said Sakura, cracking her knuckles. Daisuke had a sweat drop behind his head at the epic fail for her knuckles to crack to look menacing. "Um...never mind that. So, where are your headbands?"

"We don't use it during explorations." said Daisuke, deadpanned as if expecting for Sakura to figure that out. _'She stupid? And wow! What a big forehead. The size of my whole palm!'_

"Daisuke, this is not a exploration. We came here to check it out not to explore. Baka." said Sasuki with boredom.

"Awww, how mean of you. Here I thought that I could at least get you to see new stuff than your old stuff from the past." Daisuke pouted, Sasuki only rolled his eyes but his blank expression didn't altered.

"Let's not start with that again. Well excuse us, we're in a hurry so farewell." Sasuki was about to hop on a tree branch when Sai blocked him.

"Yeah! We'll be seeing each other sometime!" Daisuke turned around only to bump into Sakura. "Ow, geez woman, what are you made of? Stone?"

Sakura had a vein popped on her forehead while her inner self was fuming. _'What did he say?!'_

"Is there a problem?" asked Sasuki, still with a blank expression, gaining Sai's curiosity. _'How can he do that? Did his face got stuck like that?'_

"Yes." said Kakashi, closing his book while staring at Daisuke and Sasuki. "You two seem suspicious so I want to ask some questions regarding to what you're here for, your identities, and what you two are planning." Kakshi's right eye closed, as if smiling.

"Uh...Sasuki...I have a bad feeling about this old guy..." said Daisuke. Sasuki kept staring at Kakashi with that glint on his black onyx eyes while nodding.

"I doubt that he's old. But he has something up his sleeve." said Sasuki, facing Kakashi fully. "And I dislike surprises."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an amused eyebrow at that. _'This kid...he reminds me of Sasuke...well he does look exactly like him..'_

"Neh, Sasuki. You always dislike surprises." snorted Daisuke, Sasuki only glanced at him. "Yeah, I know what people deserve when they surprise you."

"Daisuke, you know the code when we're in these types of circumstances." said Sasuki blankly.

Daisuke smirked "Hell yeah! Ya ready?" Sasuki just rolled his eyes in response. "WOOF!"

Both teens vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Squad 7 coughing.

"They're getting away!" yelled Sakura, coughing out the red smoke.

"I knew they were suspicious!" exclaimed Naruto while dashing after the teens. "Come back here!"

Daisuke and Sasuki were running so fast that you just see two blurs of black and red dashing past.

"Did we lose them?" asked Daisuke, running in all fours. Sasuki shook his head as a scent hit his nose.

"The blonde kid is pursuing us. Now we have the squad tailing us." said Sasuki deadpanned, not liking it at all.

"Ha! We can outrun them!" grinned Daisuke, picking up speed. Before they could pick up some more unnatural speed, a Kakashi clone was blocking there way. "Oi! That old geezer again?!"

"It's a clone." corrected Sasuki, picking up speed.

"Ha! That won't stop us!" barked Daisuke, making hand signs. "Take this!" He breathe out lava at the clone while Sasuki breathe out black flames, both combining together, forming a monstrous creature. They both manage to pass the clone, leaving the creature to deal with the clone.

"Just what are they? And What they are here for?

* * *

**Author: thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I know its short but ill make it longer! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I Need You The Most.**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**Author: Konnichiwa! It's been long haven't? Well, you all know the reasons. XP Anyways, enjoy the chap!**

**llDisclaier: I Do Not Own Naruto Nor It's Characters. Own Only My **

**llWarning: language, confusion, fights, torturell**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Accepting The Condition!**

**~O~**

**~O~**

**~O~**

***R~O~C~K~S starts playing***

**COME ON!**

_Owareru youni isoi de iru_  
_Kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa_  
_Hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi wa_  
_Ima mo tooku ni aru_  
_Ushinatte yuku motome nagara_  
_Ubawa rete yuku atae nagara_  
_Dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku_  
_Ore tachi no ima ga_

_Omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane_  
_Ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase_

_Tatakau koto mo aishi au koto mo_  
_Haruka hikari no ON THE WAY_  
_Ura kitte kita shin ji nagara_  
_Kitsuke te kita inori nagara_  
_Dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku_  
_Ore tachi no ima wo_  
_Itami hodoki kokoro hodoki kage o hodoki_  
_Iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite_  
_Kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo_  
_Owari wa shinai ON THE WAY_

_Omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane_  
_Ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase_

_I wanna ROCKS_  
_Mune ni ROCKS_

****End of Song****

***The Chase***

Although the forest was meant to be peaceful, two blurs dashed through, interrupting the quiet atmospheres as four other blurs dashed after the first two.

"Neh, neh. Sasuki! We're suppose to be heading towards the Hokage, aren't we?!" yelled Daisuke as he ran on all fours beside his teammate.

"That was our priority but we have company. They won't let us in, thanks to your useless actions..." mumbled Sasuki, glancing at Daisuke with a blank face expression.

"Oi, oi! Blame those three squirts! Geez, you should be on my side.." complained Daisuke, pouting. Sasuki rolled his eyes at that while sensing the other four tailing them.

"Like I care... Here's my plan. We should be able to at least outrun them. My point here is, we should head straight to the Gates again. If we manage to pass through, we'll split." explained Sasuki, picking up speed at each word he said.

"Got'cha! If we split, one of us should at least make it to the Hokage of The Leaf Village, right? So is this our mission? Between the two of us?" asked Daisuke, looking at Sasuki with a grin in which Sasuki ponder for a moment and nodded. "Yes!"

"Only one of us, Daisuke. These guys won't let us through if we go together. We have to go through the village so we could carry out our plan. Understood?"

"Yep! No prob' pal! If you need help, just woof me, 'kay?" grinned Daisuke, picking up speed to catch up with Sasuki. Sasuki rolled his eyes, both of them already at maximum speed, heading toward the Gates.

"Oi!" yelled Naruto as he tried to catch up with the two intruders but they were outrunning them. However, they were heading straight to the Gates!

"Kakashi-sensei! They're heading towards the village!" exclaimed Sakura as she ran along side with her Master and Sai.

"They'll manage to pass through. If they happen to split, each one of us follows one with the other follows the other. This is your mission!" said Kakashi.

"Understood!"

"Get back here!" yelled Naruto as he tailed after the intruders who managed to pass through the Gates. Kakashi was correct, they split, both going through the villagers yet on different routes, both heading to the Hokage Quarters. "Damnit! Which should I follow?! Should I follow the red-head or...-"

"Ahhh! Sasuke is here!" screamed an villager from a far.

"Get him! Don't let him get to the Hokage!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he dashed through the village, to find the doppleganger of his long lost friend. _'He can't be Sasuke! Sasuke wouldn't just team up with that red-head! He'll need useful subordinates. Also, he'll just attack yet this guy doesn't! Who is he?!'_

"Damn! Get him!"

Naruto's heart pounded as he dashed through, hearing screams of villagers as he headed toward the source of the commotion. As he rounded a corner, he abruptly stopped.

There, the ANBU Squad were attacking the intruder without mercy. Said intruder just grunted yet didn't give up, pushing his way through, not intending to kill the ANBU Squad. Naruto shook his head as he ran toward the intruder's direction.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto after the intruder who managed to throw off the entire ANBU Squad. _'What's this feeling? Why am I chasing after him? Is it because he intruded? Or is it because... he looks just exactly like Sasuke?' _Naruto gritted his teeth as he catched up with the intruder who was slowing down a bit. Naruto saw the intruder's wounds healing themselves as if nothing really injured the other. "You're looking for your brothers right?!"

The intruder slowed down and turned it's head to look at Naruto with widen eyes yet the blank expression still remained. Naruto slowed down too yet he didn't keep his distance from the other since they were still running. "What did you say, kid?"

"You're looking for them, the Uchiha Clan?" asked Naruto, the intruder jumped on to the rooftops of the buildings, Naruto following suit. The intruder stopped when Naruto blocked his path. "Are you?"

"That is not my priority." answered Sasuki. Naruto still haven't moved from where he was, not intending to let him go. "Even though, I am quite bit surprised since we've only just met."

"You're not Sasuke... Then who are you?" asked Naruto, heart pounding rapidly as the other took his time answering.

"Sasuke? Ah, yes. My twin brother who is wanted from all villages. So I've heard. My name is Uchiha Sasuki." said Sasuki. Naruto stared at him in shock. _'Sasuke... had a twin brother?'_

"No one has ever heard of me because since I was an infant, I was kidnapped from the hospital. The doctors weren't aware of it so only Sasuke was with Itachi and our parents. I was taken out of the village and to another. The ones who kidnapped me became my senseis. Yet they dared to sealed an demon inside me which the Uchihas had kept in secret. Of course, the seal only depended on the ones who could maintain the demon Jinchuriki's power and itself. I was compatible with the demon so I carry it even until now." expalined Sasuki, staring straight at Naruto's eyes.

"But... Why haven't you came back?!"

"Do you think it was that easy to comeback, after having a demon sealed inside you when you're still an infant? Even at age 4, I tried to venture to other villages but my senseis kept me busy with training and more training. At that age, I was able to kill all of them except one.."

***Flashback***

_"I've told you to keep training till super!" a man with red and white robes, with long white hair tied in a high ponytail, snapped at a 4 year old raven-haired boy. "You have to keep training till you surpass us! What? Are you going to cry?! Don't show emotion!" the old mand snapped as he whipped at the four year old who yelp at the sudden pain on his back._**  
**

_"S-Sensei! I-I'm very t-tired from yesterday!" the boy cried, earning himself another whip on the back._

_"Shut up! You shouldn't be tired! You're the holder of that demon so use it's powers!" yelled the old man, whipping the boy again, drawing blood._

_"S-Sensei! Please! I-I can't summon i-it!" begged the boy which yelp at every whips he earned from his sensei. "I-It's too s-strong for m-me to h-handle-"_

_"Do it yourself! Learn to not depend on anyone! Got that?!"_

_"STOP, SAGARU! You're tiring the child!" yelled a woman with green long hair as she loomed over the trembling, bleeding boy to prevent from being whipped again. "Would you ever stop abusing this child?! You said he's the greater successor to your plans! Yet, you're abusing him?!"_

_"SILENCE, FUMIKA! How dare you raise your voice at me?! He needs to learn it the hard way! Nothing in life is easy! And would you ever stop protecting him?!" yelled the man as he raised his whip at them._

_"Just because he's an Uchiha, the holder of the 20 tailed demon, doesn't mean you have to teach him this way!" objected Fumika, hugging the child to her chest as Sagaru brought the whip down, hitting her back. "Gh!"_

_"F-Fumika sensei!" cried the child, clutching onto her._

_"D-Don't worry Sasuki... I'm fine... " assured Fumika as she took the whipping from Sagaru's angry whips._

_Sasuki stared at her face as red droplets of her blood fell on his robes. He sat there, in total shock until a black fog loomed over his being. He screamed in agony as the demon took over his body, his eyes turned red as Sharingan activated on it's own, drawing blood as a black shield set in front of them, stopping Sagaru's whipping._

_"A-Amazing!" commented Sagaru until he saw the face of the demon Jinchuriki appear in black smoke, Sharingan eyes looked straight at his eyes while it snarled at him with its razor sharp teeth. _

**_"You dare hurt this child and I'll be the one tasting your blood, old man!" _**_the Jinchuriki growled, not removing the shield from it's host and it's protector._

_"S-Sasuki?" Fumika shook Sasuki who stared at her with a blank expression. "Sasuki?"_

_"Don't worry about me, sensei. I'll surpass him no matter what. If I have to overuse my body, then be it." said Sasuki, no longer holding that innocence in his voice and eyes. What he held was coldness and hatred. Even the demon's hatred combined with his made it worst and more cold than ice. Until Fumika let out a cry of pain as she fell on Sasuki who stared at her with widen eyes._

_"S-Sasuki..." breathe Fumika. __"Pathetic, she's your weakness isn't she? Thank me for getting rid of her for you, Sasuki-kun." said Sagaru as he took out his lighten blade from Fumika's back, laughing._

**_"You...You dare to kill my sensei in front of me! I'll show you what's a weakness with my new power! I'LL AVENGE HER DEATH!"_**  
_Black smoke swirled violently, slicing everything on it's surroundings, including the other senseis who entered the training dungeon. Red particles darted at every direction, exploding everything as Sagaru got injured badly yet he escaped from there as everything crumbled around the demon wolf holder who unleashed his power while still holding onto his adorned sensei who watched in horror yet dying from her wound._

**_"You'll pay!"_**_yelled Sasuki, the demon Jinchuriki snarling, everythying crumbled into pieces until there was nothing left than just the big ball of pure dark chakra breaking into the sky. Clouds blackened as the dark chakra swirled and thrashed. Everything was just a ruin, no signs of life other than Sasuki's as the dark chakra clouded everything._

_***End Of Flashback***_

"Sagaru-sensei managed to run away."

"Y-You hold a t-twenty-tailed Jinchuriki?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You heard me." said Sasuki blankly.

"And what is your reason to be here?" asked Lady Tsunade, startling Naruto while Sasuki just turned to fully face her.

"B-Baa-chan! How long have you been there?!" exclaimed Naruto, pointing at her.

"Long enough to hear my half story." answered Sasuki. Naruto glared at him.

"Why didn't y-"

"Thought you already knew.."

"Thought?!"

"Stop repeating what I say, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Like I could careless."

"Why you-"

"Naruto! Zip it! I need his explanation before I kick his ass out of the village for causing such an alarming commotion!" barked Tsunade, silencing Naruto. "I know you are not Sasuke, although you did alarmed us. Why are you here?"

"Me and my teammate went ahead of our sensei to have a talk with you. That was our priority but cause of my teammate's stupid actions, we got ourselves in trouble. But now that you're here, we planned to stay here for a while until we confirm our village is safe enough to go back. May I request your permission, Hokage of The Leaf Village?" explained Sasuki. Naruto stared at him in amazement while Tsunade smirked at Sasuki.

"I see... but on one condition. Since I don't see you wearing a headband, then you'll have to participate in the Chunin Exams."

"Chunin Exams?" questioned Sasuki, seeming so interested in said topic.

"What?! Have you lost your mind, Baa-chan?!" exclaimed Naruto, not agreeing with the idea.

"Shut up, brat! I'm making the decisions here not you!" snapped Tsunade, Naruto still glared at her.

"If I accept such condition, it will also include my teammates to participate in order for us to freely wander about in the village, yes?" asked Sasuke, weighing his choice as Lady Tsunade nodded. "Well, I'll accept. On one condition on my part. Well, actually two if may I. One, is for participation on any missions as a favor for letting us in your village. The second, this one is only for me, I get the privilege to obtain the Uchiha Manor."

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. "That's S-"

"Sasuke is not here, Naruto. I'll accept your conditions as well you accept mine. Don't worry about the guards, they'll be informed immediately." said Tsunade. Sasuki nodded as Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Wait! I got one condition, Baa-chan!"

"Why you little brat!" snarled Tsunade, yet she was willing to hear him out.

"My condition, it's between me and Sasuki, I should be with him at all times!"

"What?!" now was Tsunade questioning. "You can't-"

"I have to or I won't buy you sake!" Sasuki looked at Naruto with a raised brow. _'That's a way to seal a deal? With sake?'_

"Why you damn brat! Fin-"

"That includes the Chunin Exams!"

"You're asking too much, brat!"

"It's worth for three bottles of sake, neh?" grinned Naruto as Tsunade fumed.

"Damn you brat! Fine! Deal!" huffed Tsunade yet she smiled a bit as Naruto laughed while Sasuki stared at him with a blank expression yet in confusion. _'Naruto... your condition may be troublesome... but you're afraid to lose this one too, neh? Although this boy do seeks revenge on his Fumika __sensei's death... yet this boy is not seeking it now but maybe a bit later. You know this too, right Naruto?' _thought Tsunade as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'I'll promise this. I won't let your brother fall into the depths of revenge, Sasuke... I'll do it for him, for me and for you... You'll do the same right Sasuke?'_ thoughted Naruto as he smiled at Sasuki who sighed tiredly.

"Oi, Sasuki." whispered Daisuke who was right behind Naruto who jumped.

"GEH! Sai! You bastard why were you hiding behind me with that red-head?!" yelled Naruto as he took ahold of Sai's belly-shirt collar.

"Calm, calm. WE heard the whole story." said Sai calmly, smiling as Naruto shook him violently, cursing.

"What is it, Daisuke?" questioned Sasuki as he glanced at his teammate who was carried by the collar, the one holding him was Kakashi who smiled, well his eye smiled.

"Are we really going to-"

"If I say so, then it be." interrupted Sasuki, sighing.

"Ah, alright. So all we need to do is wait for Sakuma-chan and Kasushi-sensei to come right?"

"Correct"

"Woof!" grinned Daisuke as he was lent down. Daisuke slung his arm around Sasuki's shoulders. "Well, we should do our best in the suppose Chunin Exams!"

"Although, I'm a bit curious about it. To me it sounds interesting." added Sasuki, pondering on it while Daisuke laughed.

"-and I'll beat the crap outta ya when you say another word abou-" Naruto still kept shaking Sai.

"Well, your cock is really small the last time I've seen it during the hot spring break-" Sai started, smiling still.

"WHY YOU-!" Naruto was pulled back by Sasuki who punched his shoulder, although he didn't meant to punch him hard, it sent Naruto on the ground. "What was that for?!"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm not fond of fights?" questioned Sasuki while Naruto glared at him.

"Neh, Sasuki. You and I always fight for tuna!" pouted Daisuke.

"Well, only tuna-"

"And onigiris!"

"That too-"

"And Ramen!"

"Not that..."

"An-"

"Ok! I get it now! Damnit!" hissed Sasuki which Daisuke grinned.

"See? Woof!"

"Shut your trap, baka!" hissed Sasuki, punching him on the chest which sent Daisuke spiraling toward a chimney.

"Ow! Sasuki! How cruel!" whined Daisuke as Sasuki rolled his eyes.

"It's your damn fault, dobe" said Sasuki. Naruto stared at Sasuki a bit shocked. Kakashi and Sakura noticed this as Sasuki and Daisuke continuously bickered, reminding them of Sasuke and Naruto's arguements.

"Maa, good times back then..." stated Kakashi.

"Yes... But is Sasuki really Sasuke's twin?" asked Sakura. Kakashi nodded as he observed the two bickering teens.

"He is Sasuke's twin since he looks exactly like him. Not mention his personality but he is just exact image of Sasuke." explained Kakashi.

"-he is the baka!" Daisuke pouted, pointing at Naruto who glared at him.

"Why did ya say?!"

"I said baka! B.A.K.A!"

"Daisuke, shut your dobe mouth." sighed Sasuki, a vein popped on his forehead.

"Tell him!" exclaimed Daisuke.

"Listen here, squirt!" started Naruto.

As the two bickered, Sai approached Sasuki. "That's a rare pendant"

"Hn?" Sasuki looked down at his sensei's pendant which was sapphire diamond. "Yeah, very rare."

"I think we'll get along" Sai smiled in which Sasuki looked at him in question.

"May be."

**~O~**

***Flashback***

_"Sasuki... Don't... Get consumed by... hatred and revenge... Please... as I die here... In your arms... I'm sorry... I'm sorry you have to take the beatings like this... You were lonely right? You didn't have anyone you could play with... I'm sorry.."_

_"I don't care about anything that happened to me... Fumika-sensei... You were there... You always were when others treated me like crap just because I was Sagaru's favorite... I thank you... I want to heal yo-"_

_"Don't... My time is up... Sasuki, I want you to enjoy life... I want you to smile and gain friends-"_

_"I don't want any! I only have you and that's final!"_

_"Sasuki... I'll always be with you... but you have to believe again... I want you to hold onto this pendant... It'll be the memory of me..."_

***End of Flashback***

**~O~**

Sasuki shrugged at the memory. _'Maybe I'm starting to gain them?' _thought Sasuki.

"-cause I'll punch your face!" said Naruto, crossing his arms.

"I'd like to see you try, Whiskered Baka!" laughed Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you have paws on your face so don't judge" Daisuke sulked as Sasuki lectured him. "And you, don't provoke him." Sasuki glanced at Naruto as he said that which Naruto glared but not too hard.

"Fine." Kakashi, Sakura and Sai were surprised. They thought Naruto will retort but it seemed Naruto couldn't bring himself to argue with Sasuke's twin brother.

"Well, I wanna start the Chunin Exams!" exclaimed Daisuke happily.

"Same here." agreed Sasuki. _'I'll be expecting a challenge... A good fight wouldn't hurt...'_

_'I'll make sure no one tends to at least try something funny to Sasuki'_ thoughted Naruto, determined.

**~O~**

_***Kanashimi o Yasashisa**_** ni **_**starts playing*****  
**_

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_  
_Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_  
_Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_  
_Mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae_  
_Homerarerunoga suki nano desu ka?_  
_Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo_  
_Egao wa itsudemo suteki desu ka?_

_Hajimaridake yume mite okiru_  
_Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de_

_Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_  
_Katachi no nai mono dake_  
_Te ni iretemo nakushitemo_  
_Kizukanumama_

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_  
_Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_  
_Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_  
_Mou ikkai mou ikkai_

_Zurui otona wa deau tabi_  
_Atama gohashi na sekkyou dake_  
_Jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte_  
_Kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte_

_Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete_  
_Sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo_

_Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo_  
_Katachi no nai mono dake_  
_Te ni iretemo nakushitemo_  
_Kizukanumama_

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_  
_Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_  
_Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite_

_Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta_  
_Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto_  
_Ame wa agatta_

_Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo_  
_Katachi no nai mono dake_  
_Te ni iretemo nakushitemo_  
_Kizukanumama_

_Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni_  
_Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni_  
_Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite_  
_Mou ikkai mou ikkai_  
_Mou ikkai mou iikai?_

**English Version:**

_turning sadness into kindness  
your uniqueness into strength  
it's okay to get lost so begin walking  
once again, once again_

_do you like to be praised by_  
_answering everyone's expectations?_  
_will your smile always be beautiful_  
_even if you hide your true self?_

_just dreaming the beginning then waking up_  
_the continuation can be reached someday by myself_

_the most important thing is always_  
_without any shape_  
_even if you have it or lose it_  
_you'll never know_

_turning sadness into kindness_  
_your uniqueness into strength_  
_it's okay to get lost so begin walking_  
_once again, once again_

_unfair adults are always_  
_giving lectures everytime we meet_  
_being unable to show their true selves_  
_they get grouchy as they get hurt_

_getting the new wind on your side_  
_it's now okay to search for the blue bird_

_the most important thing is always_  
_without any shape_  
_even if you have it or lose it_  
_you'll never know_

_turning sadness into kindeness_  
_your uniqueness into strength_  
_it's okay to get lost so begin walking_

_it's natural like the rainbow_  
_that somehow appears after tears_  
_the rain stopped_

_so the most important thing is always_  
_without any shape_  
_even if you have it or lose it_  
_you'll never know_

_turning sadness into kindnss_  
_your uniqueness into strength_  
_believing that you should be able to do it_  
_once again, once again_  
_once again, are you ready?_

****End Of Song****

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author: I hope you liked the chap :D I know, its kinda short and a bit sad. Also, there will be something happening during the Chunin Exam but me won't tell XD Sorry, its for me to know and for you to find out! Well, I hope I get reviews on this :D It'll motivate me more!**

**Ciao, mio amicos! :D**


End file.
